1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an image clustering system for effective media search and retrieval, and, more particularly, systems and methods for grouping multimedia documents tagged by keywords into a hierarchy of images wherein the images are categorized by the subject matter of the images based on image keywords and user behavior data. The provisional patent application number 61/952,172 entitled “Image Clustering” was filed Mar. 13, 2014 and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In addition to data extraction and selection, classical image retrieval systems have been focused on the features of data representation and similarity measures for performance enhancement of image searches. Although associating keywords with images is a very helpful technique used for locating an image of interest, because keywords may have more than one meaning, context or point of reference, the keyword based image search may not always produce the desired results. Finding pertinent information may be a tedious task when a searched query leads to a result containing several apparently relevant but content wise irreverent search results. A user may be required to browse through several pages before landing on a desired page. For example, if a user conducts an image search for the keyword “apple” via a search query, the search results may include images for “Apple®” the company, as well as apple the fruit.
It is difficult for multimedia retrieval systems to precisely know which particular image is of interest to a given user. Displaying diverse search results of the searched query may cause presentation of various types of media files on the search result page. This may increase the probability of displaying the specific media file that is of interest to the given user on the search result page. Accordingly, multimedia retrieval systems need to make an attempt to boost the diversity of searched media files displayed on a search result page. To accomplish this goal, multimedia retrieval systems may need to organize multimedia files and have an access to the organized multimedia files while performing the search and displaying the search results.
Typical image retrieval systems may require a user to interact with the system by typing a textual query and the systems may often present series of relevant images on a search result page. It can be difficult for a user to browse through the search result page displaying a large number of images. Therefore, it is desirable to present diverse result set by thematically clustering the search results on an interface that is easier to navigate.